


It's Dangerous to Go Alone

by burymeonpluto



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arachnophobia, Gay Panic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Real Panic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burymeonpluto/pseuds/burymeonpluto
Summary: In which Sora is barricaded from his apartment by a gigantic spider, and turns to his new neighbor for help.





	It's Dangerous to Go Alone

  
  
  
  
“Please be home, please be home,” Sora pleas with the universe as he knocks on his neighbor’s door. He doesn’t take his eyes off his own front door just down the breezeway, or the huge, gigantic, _monstrous_ spider that’s currently perched above it.

And of _course_ Roxas would be out of town when this happens. Sora fleetingly wonders why he even _has_ a roommate. Roxas is the designated spider-squasher. He’s pretty sure it’s in their lease.

Oh god it moved. Sora knocks again, more frantically this time. Please, someone be home!

The door unlatches. Sora takes the deepest breath. He doesn’t want to lose sight of the spider, but he can’t be rude, either. He takes one look at the guy standing on the other side of the door and forgets how to breathe entirely.

Long silver hair pulled messily behind his head. Green-blue eyes like a clear tropical sea. Strong, exposed arms in a sleeveless, probably ancient, shirt that’s one size too small and covered in dust. Forehead just vaguely glistening with sweat. Jawline, collarbones, and pectorals— and he’s so tall! Sora has never seen him before, and now he never wants to look at anything else ever again.

“Yeah? What is it?” The guy asks in the silence, leaning lazily against the doorframe.

Sora swallows hard. How long was that pause? “Uh. Hi. You don’t know me, but could you— Wait. First, I live next door. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you. Did you just move in?”

“Yesterday,” he says.

“Oh. So I guess you’re still settling in, huh?” Then he shakes his head. Focus, Sora! This is no time for small talk! No matter how _ridiculously good looking_ the neighbor is! “Sorry to bother you like this. Uh. My name’s Sora, and I’m afraid of spiders.”

He gently lifts an eyebrow. “Riku. Being buried alive.”

Wow, really?

Wait. Sora could smack himself. Why did he have to say it like that?! His cheeks are burning. He can hear Roxas laughing at him already. “Sorry, that just—I’m not usually this weird, I swear! I just–I was hoping you could help me?”

“With what?”

“There’s a spider.” He lifts a weak hand towards the door to his apartment, where the offending spider has decided to make his web. Out of _all the other doors in this complex_!

Riku leans out into the breezeway. “I don’t see anything.”

Sora takes a look as well. Sure enough, the spider is gone. His brain halts. “Oh god where did it go?” He backs up, eyes searching all over. “Where is it!? Is it on me!?”

“Don’t think so,” Riku muses. Sora pretends he doesn’t notice those eyes carefully looking him up and down.

“It was there, I promise!”

Riku puts on a grin. Some kind of thin, teasing grin that should be annoying but isn’t. “I believe you.”

Sora purses his lips. “Yeah, and that didn’t sound sarcastic at _all_.”

He just shrugs.

“It’s still here. Just _waiting_!”

“I’m sure.”

Why is he not concerned!? “If it lands on me I’m gonna burn this building down and I’m taking you with me.”

Riku bursts out laughing. That smile. Sora’s insides twist into knots. “’I’m not weird,’ he says.”

Heat absolutely engulfs his face. “Hey–c’mon! This is an unfair situation!” Riku keeps laughing, and Sora shifts uneasily on his feet. “Are you gonna help or not?” God he hopes that didn’t come out as pathetic as he thinks it did.

“Okay, okay.” Riku relents. He arms himself with a flip flop and joins Sora in the breezeway. “Where was it before?”

“There,” Sora points above his door. “You can see the web!” He cringes at the sight of it. A thin wire of grotesque death.

Riku hums as he looks it over. “Well, it’s gone now. Can’t you just go in?”

“I’m not going in there!” he bristles. “Not until I know it’s dead!”

“What if we can’t find it?”

“Then I’ll sleep in my car!”

Riku laughs again. “Good plan.”

“There’s no other option. My apartment has been taken over!” Sora frets. He puts his head in his hands. “It’s dead to me now. The spider can have it. I’ll buy all new things. It’ll be okay.”

“That seems a little extreme.”

“No. Other. Options.”

He perches a hand on his hip, sending Sora an unimpressed stare. “Sora.”

“Riku,” he counters. He’s surprised he remembers it already, not to mention how easily it slipped over his tongue. “You think I’m crazy, don’t you?”

“Just a little.”

How honest. Sora almost laughs.

“But that’s okay. It makes life more interesting.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Riku grins again. Sora is sure he should hate it. “Is the door unlocked?”

“No way. I haven’t touched it.”

“Give me your keys,” he instructs, and Sora listens. He makes one last check for the spider before unlocking the door and depressing the handle. “There–” and his voice dies in his throat. Sora watches all the blood drain from Riku’s face as the spider creeps over his knuckles with thin black legs.

Sora gasps into his hands. Fear takes a cold grip on his heart. He can’t move. Can’t _breathe_.

Riku swears, jumps back, and slings his hand into the air all at once. Flailing in panic. It takes everything Sora has to not scream. The spider lands on the concrete and begins skittering away. Oh god it’s _huge_!

“Where did it go?” Riku mutters.

Sora grips Riku’s arm like a lifeline. He still can’t speak, only make noises and half-words. And point frantically at the spider like the lunatic Riku already thinks he is.

“Bastard.” And he immediately stomps the spider to smithereens before it can get away. Now it’s nothing but a smear of guts and extra legs in the breezeway.

It’s several seconds later before Sora remembers how to breathe again. “Oh god. I almost left you here.” He’s so lightheaded. He’s still holding onto Riku’s arm.

“You okay?” Riku asks.

“I’m so sorry. If it had been me, I would’ve died.”

“It’s fine. Are you okay?”

“I... I think so?” he gasps for more air. Riku just stands there, giving him time to gather himself. Sora notices how close they’re standing. “Oh! Sorry.” He backs off, warmth flooding his face once again.

“It’s fine,” he shrugs.

“I really owe you.”

“Yeah, you do.”

And Sora chuckles. That’s not something you’re really supposed to agree with, is it? He tries to smirk. “Right… Especially after you shrieked like that.”

“Wha–” Riku stumbles over his words. “I did not.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“That was all _you_ ,” he grins. Sora starts feeling lightheaded again, but for an entirely different reason.

“Hey! We both know _I_ was scared into silence.”

Riku laughs again. “Fair enough.”

Sora finds himself smiling. “So... yeah. I really owe you. Like I owe you my _life_ , but you’ll have to settle for coffee or dinner or something.” Riku seems surprised at that. Is it too weird? It... did kinda sound like Sora just asked him out on a date. Oh. Wait. “Er—well—I mean, it doesn’t have to be anything like that!” His face is on _f_ _ire_. “I was just—that sounded kinda forward—you don’t have to—I...” He blathers uselessly, before giving up and sighing towards the ground. “I promise I’m not usually this weird.”

Riku covers his mouth with his hand, and laughs quietly into it. “It’s an unfair situation, right?”

“Y-yeah...”

“Coffee is fine,” he says. Sora finally meets his eyes. His cheeks are dusted pink. “Besides...” He scratches the end of his nose. Is that a nervous tick? It’s cute. Sora immediately decides that he loves it. “Dinner is more of a second date kind of thing, don’t you think?”

And for the umpteenth time in the past hour, Sora almost passes out right there in the breezeway.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some humor in my life. I almost titled it 'The Suspension Bridge Effect,' but that sounded waaaay too serious for the content.
> 
> @VaniVeniVici


End file.
